


Flour and Company

by Sapphoria



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Baking, Boys In Love, Christmas Cookies, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gift Fic, Holidays, Idiots in Love, Living Together, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Beta, Post-Canon, Talking, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphoria/pseuds/Sapphoria
Summary: Snow falls, the apartment is warm,And the baking season begins again for a certain firefighter and the new addition into his life.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 10
Kudos: 145





	Flour and Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morgothikarp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgothikarp/gifts).



> Hello!! Happy holidays!! 
> 
> This fic is a holiday present for my dear buddy, Karpe [(@Morgothikarp)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgothikarp/pseuds/Morgothikarp)
> 
> They've helped inspire me a lot this year and I'm very glad we've become friends! Cheers to them!!
> 
> No beta, guess I'll die 
> 
> Enjoy! ♡

_ Lio woke up and his feet were _

_ cold.  _

He sighed, yawning as he turned over onto his back under the thick blue duvet of the bed. The blanket had ridden up, uncovering his freezing toes to the unruly elements of a poorly insulated apartment. 

He mumbled to himself, curling up and dragging his feet back under the warmth of the sheets. 

Taking a deep breath in, he paused. The air smelled slightly sweet and oh so warm. His usual space heater of a partner had gone and light streamed in from the hallway through the open bedroom door… 

Lio wrinkled his nose and finally cracked open one eye. 

The digital clock on the bedside table shined a straining neon green. 

_ 7:03pm…  _

_ Fuck, he shouldn't have crawled into bed for a nap as soon as his shift ended.  _

It was Galo's fault he got so comfortable… 

Pushing himself up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Lio stretched over his head. He took his time getting out of the warm embrace of the bed and stood up, hissing in annoyance as his bare feet touched the icy floor. 

He grumbled as he kicked off some ugly pink slippers Galo had surprised him with upon moving in on,  _ they suit you!  _ He'd told him, and marched into the hall. 

_ Cinnamon…  _

The warm aroma wafted throughout the small shared apartment and filled the space with warmth, warmth,  _ warmth.  _

In the kitchen, Galo stood in front of the oven, hands firmly on his hips and bouncing from foot to foot impatiently. He looked comfortable enough, if the baggy sweats and black t shirt had anything to say about it. But the bright frilly red apron on his front was a nice touch. 

"Mm.. smells good in here…" Lio piped up as he strolled into the kitchen, nudging Galo with his arm lightly as he made a B line for the fridge. 

Galo visibly perked up, a smile crossing his face. 

"Ah, finally up, huh? D'aw, thanks. I'm working on something!" 

Lio raised an eyebrow, peeking over the fridge door before closing it again with water bottle in hand. He stretched again. 

"Oh, yeah? And what might that 'something' be, Thymos?" He prodded, albeit a bit cheekily. He knew he loved it. 

Galo snickered, folding his arms over his broad chest. He lifted his chin towards what was absolutely quite a spread covering the kitchen counter, now that Lio actually looked. A variety of baked goods, snickerdoodles and sugar cookies, little sandwich confections with gentle frosted detail, an absolutely vivid sheen of flour over everything including the front of Galo's over the top apron… 

"Huh. You've been busy while I was out." Lio mused, eyes wide just a touch. 

"Sure was! Thought I'd get crackin' since it's that time of the year, ya know?" Galo chuckled and scratched at his cheek, just spreading more flour everywhere. 

_ "That time  _ of the year?" Lio blinked. He glanced out the kitchen window behind Thymos.  _ Ah, snow…  _

Galo shrugged, sheepish grin still hot on his lips. 

"Well,  _ duh.  _ The holidays are for gifts and spreading cheer! What better way then making sure everyone's bellies are full of sweets! That's what my mom used to say…" Galo smiled a bit softer now, something foreign and gentle behind his usually blazing hot blue eyes. 

Lio leaned again the counter and just watched his partner. He knew when to shut up and just watch the expressions cross his face. They told a story all their own. 

Galo leaned back on the counter across the little galley kitchen, beside the oven. He looked up at the ceiling. 

"Jeez… how many years has it been now? Ever since the… the night my parents passed, around this time of year, I start baking up stuff and giving em out to the ones I love. It just seems right, ya know? Carrying on tradition like they did, Thymos style." He looked back at Lio, winking playfully through the seriousness of his words. 

Lio nodded simply, eyeing up a few choice confections lining the counter. 

"That's very… kind of you. To do for others." He said simply, eyeing his partner careful. Little prods… little nudges into his thought process. 

Galo scratched the back of his head bashfully. 

"Nah, it's more for me than for anybody else. Just something to carry on." He shrugged. 

It was times like this where Galo Thymos was more than an 'idiot firefighter'. He was  _ real. _ He was a man with depth that Lio wanted to continue to know and explore. 

The oven timer beeped. 

Galo perked up, pulling an oven mit from the front pouch of the apron and slipping it on before opening the oven. 

"Now for the good part!" He beamed as he took out a tray.

Little gingerbread men lined the sheet, the apartment once again bathed in delicious scents and heat. 

"Hot hot hot-" Galo hissed as he placed the tray down on a free spot on the counter. He whipped the worn oven mit off and waved his hand out, blowing on his fingers. 

Lio snorted as he watched. 

Galo glanced over at Lio, cheeks warming. 

It was… a small kitchen. They were close. It felt nice. 

As he prepped the royal icing he'd made, lazily mixing the green mixture with a spoon, Galo sighed softly through his nose. 

"Ya know… I'd try to get Kray to do this with me." He said then stopped. He took a deep breath before glancing at Lio. 

Lio met his eyes. He nodded once, simple reassurance. 

Galo huffed quietly. 

"Everytime I asked, he said no. He was too busy, or something came up…" he rolled his shoulders absentmindedly. 

"But I guess he just never really wanted to, huh?" He smiled hollowly into the bowl he was stirring. 

Lio sighed, resting his chin on his hand. 

"... I suppose not." He said curtly before clearing his throat. His own distaste for  _ that man _ aside, he knew it had to bother Galo. The rejection of someone he used to adore. It made him feel angry, deep inside. That someone could not adore Galo in return. 

He cleared his throat again. 

"But, if you'd like the help,  _ I'll  _ help you decorate them this year." 

Galo stilled, if only for a moment, eyes wide as he looked at Lio. 

"Really?! You'd… want to? I didn't know If you'd be into it, that's why I started without you after you conked out but-" he rambled, his cheeks a soft pink and dusted in flour. 

_ How could you not adore this man?  _

Lio silenced his rambling with a soft tug of the front of his black T shirt, tugging him down and pressing their lips together softly.

Gentle and quick, but it did the trick. 

Galo looked at him with wide eyes, a goofy smile, and the kitchen felt even warmer. 

"Of course I want to. Sounds… fun. If you'll have me." Lio couldn't help but smile back. This man's warmth was contagious. 

Galo bumped their noses together, returning a soft peck before he stood up straight. He grinned wide and proud. He snorted. 

"... You got flour on yourself." He snickered. 

Lio blustered, cheeks turning a light pink. He mumbled and wiped his lips and cheek. 

"Yeah? I wonder whose fault that is-" 

"No clue! Now let's get to business!" Galo announced, smirking just a touch as he slid the bowl of royal icing across the counter in front of Lio. 

"You keep mixing this up and I'll get the cool cookies from the freezer to decorate!" 

They stood side by side in the little kitchen of their little apartment, sharing in the warmth of the oven and the sweet scent of gingerbread on the air. 

It was small and cramped and wonderful. 

A new tradition was born. 


End file.
